Eclipsing Shadows
by Beccatdemon13
Summary: Serenity Danvers isn't normal. When she dreams she dreams of a place where she has abilities and lives a completely different life then the one she leads when awake. Her seventeenth birthday will offer more answers and problems than she can dream of. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Eclipsing Shadows**

By: Beccatdemon13

©2008

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anyone except for Serenity as well as anyone you don't immediately recognize. Please don't sue. You'd only be getting about seven weeks of minimum wage. What? Don't look at me like that High School ain't a paying gig you know. But god I wished it was. Beccatdemon13 now will go off to fantasize about being paid to go to school. Oh, right, the story! On we go…

**Synopsis: **Serenity Danvers thinks that she is a witch. She doesn't have any abilities like her brothers: Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler though. But when she dreams she is plunged into a different reality where a women tells her all about who she really is and what she's supposed to be. Make no mistake Serenity is a witch but what she and the rest of her generation doesn't know is her turning seventeen will set a dangerous and life altering prophecy into motion.

**Chapter One: Prologue**

_In the year of 1991 the sides of the magical world are entrenched in battle._

_The Coven of the Mother Crone has only one advantage,_

_A young girl born on the Winter Solstice will have the power to change the world._

_For she is the key in the War between light are dark._

_This maiden's life will hold great sorrow,_

_She will lose her mother and most of her coven early in life._

_It's crucial for her to experience pain and mourning for if she doesn't she will become the advantage for the dark side._

_When her parents and coven die a spell will be unleashed,_

_Making her forget all about her past and the magic she possesses._

_Only in her dreams will she remember what truly happened._

_The Covenant of Silence will keep her from harm._

_Taking her in as a member of the family until her destiny is completed._

Upon the maiden's seventeenth birthday she will ascend gaining all the power she had lost and the power of her coven members. That is when the final test shall begin.

I will it so mote it be.

In the time of war it was necessary for alliances to be made. The magical world was no different. As the war raged on for the better part of one thousand years. The Coven of the Mother Crone and the Covenant of Silence were aligned together on the side of light.

Miranda Braun was terrified at what she had just seen. The prophecy was so good; the war would be over but most of the Coven of the Mother Crone would die and this girl's life wouldn't be a cake walk. But it was already in the cards. Gaining the attention of the rest of the coven members she rushed to the basement of her best friend, Tabitha Henderson's house. By the time Miranda had made it down the stairs everyone was already there. From the Covenant of Silence there was Evelyn and William Danvers III, Beatrice and Wayne Parry, Meredith and Joseph Garwin, and Rosalind and Glenn Sims. In the Coven of the Mother Crone there was Tabitha and Richard Henderson, Selene and Harry Winston, Miranda and Andrew Braun, and Glenda and Jeffrey Weaver.

"What's wrong, Miranda?" Tabitha asked. She looked a little anxious. Tabitha must have just been cooking when the emergency meeting was called because it smelled wonderful.

"I saw a prophecy." Miranda whispered. Miranda than showed everyone exactly what she saw. By the time the prophecy had run its course everyone looked horrified.

"What does this mean?" Glenn Sims asked.

"Exactly what the prophecy said." Miranda explained, "A member of the Maiden of the Crone is already pregnant."

The women in the room shared glances with each other before Tabitha let out a small cry.

"I'm pregnant." Tabitha admitted, "I've been waiting for the time to tell you all. Oh, god, Richard our baby's the key!"

"How can you be so sure?" Wayne Parry asked.

"The doctor said that the babies birth would be December 21, 1991." Richard said quietly hugging his wife.

"The Winter Solstice." Evelyn Danvers gasped, "Oh, Tabby, there must be some mistake."

"There are never mistakes in a prophecy." Tabitha sighed. She took a deep breath and consoled herself before saying, "So who will take her when we uh…"

"As the leader of the Covenant of Silence, I will take her and keep her safe." William Danvers decreed, "My word is my bond. So, mote it be."

"So, mote it be." Everyone intoned.

When the meeting was over William and Evelyn made their way over to Tabitha and Richard. William seized Tabitha's hand as he said, "We will take care of your daughter as if she were our own."

"What about the next generation?" Richard asked, "They are already born."

"Caleb, Reid and Pogue are only three, they will not remember a time where she wasn't there." Evelyn stated, "A time where Caleb didn't have a little sister."

"Tyler is only two he won't remember a time without her either." William said, "She will fit in."

"She has too." Everyone thought.

**December 21, 1992**

"I just can't believe it." Evelyn Danvers sighed as she held a small toddler in her arms, "Everyone murdered right in front of her. Who would do something like that?"

"Someone who unwillingly set the prophecy into motion." William hissed taking the small girl who was sleeping serenely despite what had happened just hours ago. The spell had already taken affect.

"At least she won't remember." Evelyn sighed.

"Not until she dreams." William stated.

"You're a Danvers now, baby girl." Evelyn cooed, "Serenity Tabitha Danvers."

"She looks just like her mom." William sighed.

"She has quite the journey in front of her." Evelyn whispered to her husband.

"And she'll be ready."


	2. Dictation of Dreams

**Chapter Two: Dictation of Dreams**

Serenity Tabitha Danvers had an odd life. She was a witch of that she was sure of but she had no powers at least not like her brothers had. Serenity was the youngest Danvers being only sixteen her older brother, Caleb, was seventeen turning eighteen in a month and a half. His friends the other members of the coven were Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Sims. Pogue and Caleb were very close having similar personalities while Reid and Tyler seemed bonded at the hip at least move the time. Within her family she knew a few select things. The first was that her brothers all received powers when they were thirteen as a test and then at eighteen they ascend becoming more powerful then they ever dreamed.

It was scary enough for Serenity but the worst part was feeling un-included with the whole power/witch thing. The one thing she could never figure out is that when she dreamed she had abilities just like the boys. Her eyes had the tell tale ring of fire before they went bright blue. It was only in her dreams that everything seemed as it was supposed too. When she was awake Serenity Danvers was just a normal girl with abnormal brothers. Serenity had long chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes. Serenity was only five foot three making her very small in comparison to her five foot seven and up brothers. Serenity wasn't too skinny but she did have curves, and there was nothing wrong with that.

"Serenity!" Caleb Danvers yelled at his younger sister, "Come on, we have to get to the Academy."

"Come on, Caleb, it's a Friday." The young girl whined, "I don't want to go."

"You have ten minutes to get up, get dressed and meet me by the car." Caleb stated sternly.

"I can always skip you know!" Serenity called after my older brother.

"Do it." Caleb smirked, "I dare you."

Serenity glared at him before heading into my closet and getting changed into the school uniform. Why did private schools insist on stripping away our individuality? That's what she always wanted to know.

"Seren!" Caleb yelled, "Come on! The others are waiting."

"Coming." Serenity responded.

She ran down the stairs and out into the Mustang sliding into the front seat before Caleb could do anything.

"Serenity, we don't have time for this, get out of the car or move over." Caleb ordered.

"Come on, Caleb." Serenity wheedled, "I have my license and you never let me drive."

"You've totaled two cars, Seren." Caleb stated, "Why would I let you drive this one?"

"Because you're the best big brother ever." She replied.

"Fine but only because we're going to be late." Caleb sighed.

"Sweet!" Serenity whooped firing up the Mustang.

As Caleb ducked into the passenger side he couldn't help but regret the fact that he had souped up his car to go fast. The normally twenty minute car ride took exactly eleven minutes with his younger adrenaline junkie of a sister behind the wheel. After a sharp right turn into the parking lot, Serenity fishtailed and parked next to the hummer. Pogue, Reid and Tyler looked amused as their leader and best friend was pale as a sheet. He stumbled out of the car and leaned against the hummer. Serenity, on the other hand hopped out of the driver's side grabbed her book bag not shaken up at all.

"Come on, Caleb, it wasn't that bad." Serenity laughed.

"You're never driving again!" Caleb wheezed.

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Because you go to fast, take turns too sharply, and there is the fact that Reid taught you how to drive that scares me even more."

"Come on, Caleb." Reid smiled, "Seren's a natural."

"Guys, the bell just rang." Tyler pointed out.

"Crap!" Serenity yelped running away from her brothers and into the school. Serenity had the bad luck of being one year younger than the rest of the boys were that she had all different classes at different sides of the buildings. The only times she would see her brothers at all during school was extracurriculars, gym, and lunch.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Danvers." Mr. Ashton, Serenity's AP European History teacher called as Serenity tried to sneak in. Not an easy task when the exits were at the front of the room and not the back.

"Sorry, sir." Serenity whispered walking up the risers and into her seat right by the aisle.

"It has come to my attention that you all are not preparing sufficiently for the course." Mr. Ashton lectured, "This course is designed to use the information your piers have gathered, not only what I can give to you. None of you are ready for the AP test taking place in six months. I see some of you are laughing now but you won't be when you fail your tests and have to retake these classes in college. Now clear your desks we're having a little test on everything you've learned up to now. It's a very easy test for those who study."

Serenity Danvers sighed as the test dropped in front of her. She broke the seal and began to fill out everything. She hated it when teachers gave that lecture it always made her paranoid that she wasn't doing enough prep work. A half hour later, Serenity had finished the test and along with that the rest of the period. As she was walking to he World Literature class she felt a tug on her backpack. She whirled around and saw that it was Joshua Baker. Josh was six foot even with dark blond hair and bright green eyes. Josh was one of the only people outside the Covenant that Serenity regarded as a true friend. They met for the first time in first grade and they've been best friends ever since. There was a weird connection between Josh and Serenity where they could always tell where the other was and what the other was feeling.

"So did that Euro test kick your ass or what?" Josh moaned slapping a hand to his forehead mockingly.

"Not really." Serenity replied, "Because some of us actually study."

"Some of us don't have a warden as a big brother." Josh shot back bumping his hip into Serenity's playfully.

"He's not a warden." Serenity sighed, "Caleb's just…"

"Overprotective?" Josh filled in.

"Yeah, okay." Serenity sighed, "I guess that could work."

"You guess?" Josh snickered.

"Hey Baker, be nice to me." Serenity teased.

"I bet you twenty bucks that we have a quiz in Lit." Josh proposed.

"Ooh, high roller." Serenity rolled her eyes, "We always have a quiz in that class. But we won't today because she's not here. I take that bet."

"Deal." Josh smirked, "It'll be a pleasure taking you money."

"And it will be a pleasure making you eat your words." Serenity grinned walking into the classroom.

An hour later Serenity was twenty dollars richer and on her way to gym. Spenser's gym classes were a little unorthodox, most athletes did not have to take gym but since it was an easy A and Serenity was one of the smaller field hockey players she took gym. Swimming was one of the easier gym classes and one of the most popular among the Spenser's female population. The only reason was because the boy's swim team members had to take the swimming class and their swimsuits did not leave a lot to the imagination.

"Seren!" Pogue called once she had finished changing into her swimsuit and entered the pool. She breathed in the chlorine smell, most people hated it but it always comforted her.

"Hey, Pogue." Serenity smiled, "How were your first two classes?"

"A waste." Pogue rolled his eyes, "Reid got into an argument with Watson."

"Really?" Serenity replied, "That's surprising."

"Shut up, baby girl." Reid growled emerging from the other side clad in grey sweatpants.

"I'm just saying." Serenity smirked, "You getting into fights with people isn't that surprising."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Reid shrugged.

"How much trouble are you in?" Pogue asked.

"Weeks detention." Reid sighed.

"Me too." Serenity responded.

"What?" Reid and Pogue asked.

"I was late to class and McMillan freaked out." Serenity shrugged, "Gave me a weeks detention."

"For being late?" Pogue asked clearly not believing her.

"Yup." Serenity smirked.

"Right." Pogue rolled his eyes, "The real reason?"

"McMillan didn't like my debating tactics." Serenity laughed.

"And those were?" Reid prodded.

"Insult them and their intellect." Serenity smirked, "not my fault that my classmates are so thin-skinned."

"Caleb's going to kill you." Pogue laughed.

"Of course he is." Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Everyone in the water, now!" Coach Henderson ordered.

Once the entire gym class was sufficiently wet they were all informed that it was a burnout Friday, which a lot of people groaned about. You see burnout Fridays was when we workout required that people swim the entire period, no stopping no slowing down. It left your muscles screaming for mercy and your lungs screaming for air, thus burnout.

Serenity lost herself as she swam back and forth over and over. What everyone hated about burnout Friday she loved. She loved the fact that when it was over her muscles were shaking and quivering and her lungs burned with every breath. She was a masochist she just loved the fact that she knew she could push her body to the absolute edge and not break not to mention sleep always came a lot easier after a workout like this.

"Serenity, wait up!" Tyler called an hour later after gym class wrapped up.

"Hey, Ty, what's up?" Serenity asked slowing her stride to match Tyler's.

"I heard that you were having nightmares again." Tyler said, "Everything okay?"

"I told you that those nightmares never stopped." Serenity responded, "They aren't even nightmares. It just feels like in the dreams I've become what I meant to be. I think I'm supposed to have powers, Ty, like you guys."

"But you know as well as I do that…" Tyler started.

"The eldest male of each line gets the powers." Serenity interrupted, "But Tyler you haven't seen these dreams they're so real. I just think that maybe I'm missing something."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I don't remember my childhood very well." Serenity sighed, "I only remember what Caleb and the rest of you tell me."

"You're one of us, Seren." Tyler soothed, "You always have been."

"I don't know." Serenity sighed, "For some reason I don't think its that easy anymore."

"Does this have anything to do with your birthday being in a few days?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe." Serenity shrugged, "The dreams are getting more vivid the closer my birthday gets."

Before Tyler could say anything else Serenity walked into her next class her mind reeling trying to think about why in her dreams she had abilities but not in real life. The only thing she hadn't told her brothers was that she sometimes dreamed of this women who said that she was Serenity's mom. The worst part was she looked almost exactly like Serenity only older. Something wasn't right and Serenity Danvers needed to find out and soon.


End file.
